First Class Goes Camping
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: The students from X-Men First Class go on a camping trip with Erik and the Professor.


"I wonder what the girls are doing," Sean Cassidy said to no one in particular. He was lying on his back, and through the thick material of the tent he could feel the hard ground beneath him. Staring up at the top of the tent a few feet above him, he began to think that his friends had fallen asleep. He propped himself up on one elbow and saw that Hank McCoy was hastily scribbling into a notebook and Alex Summers was tossing a rubber ball up into the air and then catching it.

"They're probably telling secrets and giggling," Alex commented without looking at Sean. "You know, whatever girls do."

Hank let out a short laugh and looked up for a brief moment.

"Have you ever heard Raven giggle?" He put an accent on 'giggle,' implying that Raven had never done such a thing.

"Well, I don't know what you guys get up to in that lab of yours, but I'm sure you've heard her giggle," Alex said to Hank with a smirk, now holding the ball in his hands and watching the shy boy. Hank showed what appeared to be strong restraint and didn't look up. The word 'giggle' was starting to sound weird, and Sean, wanting to get Alex off the subject before Hank 'beasted-out,' spoke.

"What about the Professor and Erik? What do you think they're doing in their tent?"

"Playing chess, most likely," Hank said into his notebook.

"Are you kidding me? They're totally making out in there. Perhaps on top of the chess table, if that's what you were referring to, Hank," Alex grinned. Hank shot him a look to say no, that is not what he meant. Sean shook his head, unable to keep the two boys from fighting all the time. He shut his eyes and began to try and figure out a way that he could use his powers to make a hole in the ground which could swallow him up.

Just a few yards away, Raven Darkholme sat with her legs crossed beside Angel Salvadore as they stared down at a sleeping Moira McTaggert.

"Do you really think she's out?" Raven whispered, glancing at Angel.

"Yeah," Angel whispered. She held a bottle of purple colored sleeping pills in her palm and brought them close to her eyes to read them. "It says two should do the job, but I gave her four, just in case."

"Nice," Raven smiled and high-fived Angel. They had nothing against McTaggert; they just thought she was sort of a… stick in the mud. She wasn't going to let them leave the tent, and leave the tent was precisely what they wanted to do. What else could they have done?

"Alright, the boys' tent is just out and to the right. We'll have to go in front of the Professor's tent, but I don't think that should be a problem," Angel smirked, implying exactly the same thing that Hank had about the relationship between Charles and Erik. "Do you have the champagne?"

Raven pushed aside her long blonde hair and pulled a cold bottle out of her shoulder bag. Angel smiled and nodded, and it was time to sneak out.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Erik Lensherr looked up from the chess board and over to the edges of the tent. Charles, still focused on the game, didn't hear him.<p>

"Charles, I think the kids are sneaking out," Erik said, standing up and crouching over to the door of the tent. He slightly unzipped the top of the door and looked out to see Raven and Angel crossing over to the boys' tent. He left the door and went back to Charles.

"Angel and Raven are going to the boys' tent," he said, watching his friend closely.

"What?" Charles asked, standing up beside Erik. The tent was large enough that they could both stand in the middle, but as they moved off to the sides, they had to bend down. "I didn't think they'd have the nerve to do that, right under our noses."

"Well, they probably think we're, you know…" Erik trailed off, glancing at him nervously.

"Here? Where they could hear us and everything? Oh, how stupid and irresponsible do they think we are?" Charles protested.

"Can you hear their thoughts, see why they're leaving their tent?" Erik asked.

"They've drugged Moira," he started, but added, "No, nothing serious," when Erik raised an eyebrow. "Raven's got champagne and they're just going to see the boys to 'hang out.' They know the rules, though, about sneaking out. I had much higher expectations of them."

"Don't worry," Erik said in a quiet voice, and when Charles looked at him, he saw that there was a spark in Erik's eye. He grinned at Charles, and Charles couldn't help but smile back at his adorable friend. "We can get them back for sneaking out.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Raven. It's your turn to spin," Alex announced. Angel took a swig from the half-empty champagne bottle and then sat it down in the middle of the circle. So far, the most exciting moment of the game had been Angel kissing a very embarrassed Sean in what was probably his first kiss. Raven was determined to spice things up a bit, though. She spun the bottle and when it landed on Hank, he smiled at her. This would not be their first kiss, after all.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" She winked at Hank and reached out, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him close. Their lips had just touched when the other kids began to snicker. Hank started to pull back, but Raven held him there, slightly parting her lips and smiling through the kiss.

After a few seconds, when the laughter grew louder, Hank moved back and gasped. Sitting before a stunned Hank and licking his lips sat the Professor.

"What? How did you…" Hank trailed off as the Professor suddenly morphed into Erik, who pouted and glared at Hank.

"Why were you kissing my boyfriend?" Raven perfectly imitated Erik's voice, sticking out her bottom lip and frowning. Hank's eyes grew narrow as he realized what was happening while all of the other kids burst into laughter.

"Raven, I know it's you," Hank said, trying not to laugh. He wanted to be mad at her for embarrassing him, but he couldn't help himself from smiling. Raven morphed back into her teenage girl form.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with hot that kiss was, Hank," Raven grinned, fluffing her wavy hair. "I mean, I had no idea that you were into that whole older-man-of-authority thing."

"Shut up," Hank laughed, his cheeks turning a light pink. Alex was clutching his stomach with laughter, and he rolled over into Hank's lap.

"That was so great," he chuckled, wiping his eyes. Hank shoved him off and started to make a retort when they all heard a loud crunching noise outside the tent.

"Did you hear that?" Sean sat up from his place between Alex and Angel and looked around the circle. Silent, they all nodded. Raven held a finger to her lips and stood up, shuffling over to the door of the tent. Alex grabbed the champagne bottle and took a long gulp from it.

Suddenly, another noise banged from the opposite side of the tent. Alex, who was still clutching the bottle, jumped and sloshed champagne all over himself and Sean. He cursed under his breath and took off his shirt to wring it out. Angel snickered from the other side of Sean, but she was cut off when the tent began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hank whispered, standing up and walking over beside Raven. They both peeped out of the zippered flap, eyes wide.

"I think you guys should see thi-" Raven started, but the tent tilted with a violent shake. Sean screamed at such a high frequency that the glass bottle in his hand shattered. Angel and Alex would have been laughing at him, but they were on their feet, watching Raven and Hank with intense focus. Sean shakily got to his feet and the three of them moved to the door of the tent.

Outside, the nearest trees had been ripped from the ground and were hanging in the air, roots dangling. They were haunting in the darkness, and the kids stood open-mouthed, wondering who could do such a thing. When the tent began to quake again, they didn't stay to find out. Hank and Raven leading the way, the teenagers bolted from the tent and dove into the Professor's tent. All in a heap on the now broken chess board, they looked around themselves and realized that they were alone. They heard movement outside the tent and stood up, ready to fight.

"That was a good one, Erik," Charles Xavier said as he appeared in the doorway of the tent. Erik walked up to stand beside him, eyeing the children.

"Well, the trees were your idea. Who knew that we were camping on an old metal landfill?" Erik noted. He looked at Raven, who had gone into her naked blue form, and Angel, who had her wings out and her teeth bared, and Alex, whose body seemed to be pulsing with a dull red. He smiled at them, as did Charles.

"We make quite the team," Charles said, holding out his fist. _"You bump your knuckles against mine now; I've seen people do it before." _

"_Yes, I am well aware of the gesture of amity," _Erik thought, and lightly knocked his fist against Charles's. Angel crossed her arms over her chest and the other kids rolled their eyes, embarrassed of how the Professor and Erik had seen them so scared for no reason.

The two adults simply stood together in the door of the tent, reveling in their cleverness and thinking about how, yeah, they really did work well as a team.


End file.
